A MMORPG in Konoha
by Puuurple
Summary: The students of Konoha High have been released for the summer, and an online game is sweeping the town! What happens when it gets to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?
1. Ninja

**A MMORPG in Konoha**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would probably be lame.

**I had always been thinking of this idea, but never really tried it until now. Also, check out my other fic "A Game Show In Konoha". I'll try to keep both of them well alive.**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

It was mid-afternoon the last day of school at Konoha High. The students could hear it coming; brains were reeling, fingers drumming. Finally the school bell rang, and the proverbial floodgates were opened; hundreds of students poured out of the classrooms, out of the school, and into the high sun of early summer.

Among this crowd were three slightly less but still enthusiastic students; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. With the burdenously heavy weight of old, well-used books from recently emptied lockers in their backpacks, they trudged out of the school sleepily.

"It's…finally…over." said Naruto, grunting to take another step forward.

"Yeah…school was almost as stupid as you, Naruto." Sakura turned to look at him, then continued walking.

"…Why are we even friends?" said Sasuke, sighing.

"Because nobody else likes us." Naruto rolled his neck around in a circle.

"Except for that invisible girl, Hinata." said Sasuke, smiling.

"…What do you mean, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"…Are you blind?" Sakura said. "She was all over you this year. Someone's in love." Naruto turned his head, making sort of a 'whatever' look.

"…You know who I don't love? Iruka." said Sasuke. "What kind of stupid teacher assigns stupid homework packets over the stupid summer?"

The other two faced Sasuke smiling, making awkward gestures for him to stop talking. Sasuke looked straight ahead and sighed.

"…He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Iruka's voice came from behind him.

"Oh, relax, guys. I know how you feel. I was just like that when summer started when I was a kid." he said. "It's probably just overwhelming that all the tension of school's gone. Isn't it?" he said.

"**Isn't it?**"

Iruka gave one of his "DETENTION NOW" looks to the group. They smiled, nodded, and madly sprinted in the opposite direction. They stopped at the other end of the school, panting.

"…Phew. Close one." said Naruto. The other two nodded and continued to catch their breath for a moment.

"Ooh! I meant to ask you. Have you guys heard of that online game, what's it called. Ninjas…or something?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard about it. Almost everyone in Konoha's playing it. But I'm not." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"Oh, come on, guys. I have copies of the install disks right here." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out four disks that gleamed in the sun. Two of the disks read "NINJA DISK ONE" and the other two read "NINJA DISK TWO".

"I've already installed it on my computer, but I haven't played it yet. You guys should try it too, we can all start together." said Naruto. "Oh, I even copied the manual for you." He passed out the disks and manuals to Sakura and Sasuke.

"…Where exactly did you get all this stuff?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at both of them insanely. "That…uh…that doesn't matter right now. Anyway, here's what we all need to do. Install it on your computer, create a character, and pick Land of Fire, Leaf Village. Log on tonight, and we'll all meet at the exit to the village at 7:30 sharp."

"Alright, fine." said Sasuke. At that, a fancy car veered around the corner and drove up to the three, stopping in front of them.

"That's my ride." Sasuke jumped in the car which sped away.

"7:30?" Sakura asked.

"7:30." Naruto responded. The two turned in opposite directions and walked away.

Hinata had heard their entire conversation from her hiding spot behind a tree.

"Ninja…? I think my brother g-got that game a few days ago…" she said to herself. "Maybe I can install it on my laptop…" She shook her head, and saw her brother Neji getting into their car. She quickly followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto logged onto the game at 7:00, just to look around and get an early start on creating his character. He selected a character that looked somewhat like him; slightly pale skin, blonde hair, a blue shirt, and orange pants. Orange was his favorite color. The character also had light blue eyes. Next he saw that he could choose his specialization by putting bonus points into a stat; he clicked at random until he had no points left.

While he was selecting his country and village, he almost thought his character's eyes turned red for a moment. Finally clicking "ACCEPT", a loading screen appeared. A blue bar quickly went from zero to 100, and his character appeared in a building.

"Alright…" Naruto said. He looked at the screen to see a pop-up message.

_Welcome to Ninja! To begin your adventure, you must first complete the "Ninja Academy" tutorial to gain your level 1 skills and items. This should not take very long. Follow the on-screen instructions._

Moving his mouse, he clicked "OK". He then read the instructions.

"…Jump…" he said, pressing the space bar. His character bounced off the ground and into the air. "Easy enough." He clicked OK again.

"Chakra…? What?" He looked at the top left of his screen; two bars appeared, a green one and a blue one. The green one read Health and the blue read Chakra. Confused, he read over the instructions again.

"Oh. I get it. When I use a technique, it consumes Chakra. Depending on the complication of the technique and my character's ability to control chakra…I might use too much chakra, the perfect amount, or I might just fail altogether." He nodded his head.

_Try pressing C to open your Character Sheet._

His finger swerved over the keyboard for a moment, then he pressed C. A picture of his character appeared on-screen, along with more information.

_Ramenlover_

_Level 1_

_Health 90_

_Chakra 65_

_Taijutsu – 9_

_Ninjutsu – 8_

_Genjutsu – 7_

_Ninja Tools -6 _

_Ninja Tool Skill – 1_

_Techniques – None_

"Alright, no problems here, I think." he said, then closed the character window. He clicked "OK" several more times, reading the instructions through each time. Finally the tutorial ended. His character disappeared in a flash of light – the words "LEAF VILLAGE" appeared on the screen. He then looked at his chat window.

_Congratulations! You are now a Genin!_

_You gain techniques –_

_Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Replacement Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)

_Bunshin no Jutsu _(Clone Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)

_Henge no Jutsu_ (Transformation Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)

_Special Orioke no Jutsu _(Sexy Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)

_You gain items –_

_Shuriken (20)_

_Kunai (10)_

_Leaf Village Forehead Protector_

He smiled, and equipped the Forehead Protector, then looked at the clock. It was 7:10. What could he do for 20 minutes? That question was answered when he saw a banner moving across the top of his screen.

_SPECIAL EVENT!_

_Capture the Scroll of Secrets! It can be found in the secret entrance to the Leaf Village Intelligence building. First one to reach it will gain experience, as well as the prize of keeping the scroll._

He looked at his map screen, then began to rush to the location, seeing other higher level players headed for it as well. He then saw a red message in his chat window.

Zerozero yells: **_Doton: Doryūheki!_**

Instantly, a massive wall of stone burst from the ground in front of Naruto's character, as well as the rest of the crowd. He saw people rushing around it and did the same.

Directing his character around a building, he found a shortcut and arrived at the secret entrance before the rest of the crowd. Running inside, he right clicked the door and it slammed shut; he then turned around to see someone was almost at the scroll; the Zerozero from before.

He scrambled to click a button at random, and something happened.

His character exploded into a puff of smoke, and was replaced by an unclothed female, surrounded by mist. The other character stopped in his tracks, and a red circle appeared above his head.

"…That must mean he's stunned! This is my chance!" Naruto thought. His character returned to normal, and he dashed over and right-clicked the scroll. A light flashed around his character, and he looked at the banner at the top of the screen.

_Congratulations to player Ramenlover for winning the Special Event!_

Naruto glanced at his chat window.

You have gained 100 Experience Points!

Welcome to Level 2!

Zerozero: omg

Your Taijutsu has increased to 10!

You Health has increased to 100!

Your Ninjutsu has increased to 9!

Zerozero: stupid noob

Your Chakra has increased to 70!

You have gained item Scroll of Secrets

Zerozero disappeared. It was 7:30.

"Oh, geez! I'm gonna be late!" he said, and directed his character out of the building he was in. "I'll check this scroll thing out later…looks pretty useless though.


	2. Chakra

A MMORPG in Konoha

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Congratulations to player Ramenlover for winning the Special Event!

Naruto glanced at his chat window.

You have gained 100 Experience Points!  
Welcome to Level 2!  
Zerozero: omg  
Your Taijutsu has increased to 10!  
You Health has increased to 100!  
Your Ninjutsu has increased to 9!  
Zerozero: stupid noob  
Your Chakra has increased to 70!  
You have gained item (Scroll of Secrets)  
Zerozero disappeared. It was 7:30.

"Oh, geez! I'm gonna be late!" he said, and directed his character out of the building he was in. "I'll check this scroll thing out later…looks pretty useless though." He ran toward the gate to Leaf Village.

Halfway there, he received a message in his chat log.

From (Cherrygirl): Hi, Naruto.  
To (Cherrygirl): Sakura? How'd u know my character name?  
From (Cherrygirl): I did a character search for "blonde", "orange", "hyper", and "ramen". I figured I'd hit it eventually.  
To (Cherrygirl): Ur names no prize either.  
From (Avenger): ...we're waiting for you.  
To (Avenger): I'm almost there, give me a sec.  
From (Avenger): k

He opened his Inventory screen, then moused over the scroll.

Scroll of Secrets  
Use – Teaches a Secret Technique

Out of curiosity, he right clicked it.

New Technique –  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique, Ninjutsu, B-Rank)

"Whatever that is…I've got to keep going!" Naruto said, then continued to run, finally seeing the gate in the distance. He ran toward it, and finally met the team.

Avenger has invited you to join a party.  
You have joined the party.

Sasuke and Sakura's health bars appeared below Naruto's.

(Party)(Avenger): right. so, we're both level 1, and Naruto's level 2.  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Yep. Anyway, there should be some monsters over here…we can gain some experience levels from them.  
(Party)(Avenger): k. everyone set me as your target and put me on auto-follow.

Naruto had no idea how to do that, so he just clicked Sasuke's avatar and pressed random buttons.

You are now following Sasuke.

You are now in the Forest East of Leaf Village

They wandered out into a place with a lot of trees and plants, with various animal life dashing across the path occasionally.

(Party)(Avenger): I see a monster. let me try throwing a kunai.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): that's just a hummingbird, dood.  
Avenger's kunai hits a Hummingbird for 8 damage.\  
Avenger's Ninja Tool skill increases by 1  
A Hummingbird hits Avenger for 30 damage.  
Avenger is stunned.  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Woah! That's crazy!  
Cherrygirl hits a Hummingbird for 6 damage.  
Avenger is no longer stunned.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): omg  
Ramenlover hits a Hummingbird for 9 damage.  
(Yell)(Destiny): NO! NEVER ATTACK A HUMMINGBIRD!  
Destiny's eyes glow bright with intensity  
(Yell)(Destiny): Hakke Kuusho!  
A Hummingbird is pushed back.  
A Hummingbird takes 20 damage.  
Avenger hits a Hummingbird for 8 damage.  
(Yell)(Destiny): Kaiten!  
A Hummingbird's attack is reflected upon itself.  
A Hummingbird takes 40 damage.  
A Hummingbird dies.  
Avenger gains 42 Experience.  
Destiny gains 84 Experience.  
Cherrygirl gains 21 Experience.  
Ramenlover gains 21 Experience.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hands back on the keyboard. He rolled his mouse cursor over Destiny's character, revealing that he was level 19. He had long hair, wore body bandages, and had pale clothes.

(Ramenlover): dude, that was uber cool  
(Avenger): thanks for saving us.  
(Destiny): Oh. It's no problem. Just don't attack Hummingbirds…they're super powerful.  
(Cherrygirl): We'll try to remember that next time. Say, any way we can heal up?  
(Destiny): Say no more.  
Destiny uses Healing Salve on Avenger.  
Avenger's health is restored to full.  
(Destiny): Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm gonna log off now, but if you need help, just call.  
(Party)(Avenger): speaking of calling, I'm going to put you guys on a three way. if your phone rings, it's me.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): k  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Right.

Naruto's phone rang before he could say anything else.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Sakura and Sasuke's voices said in tandem.

"…That Destiny guy is kinda cool. He saved us from utter destruction." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Remember not to kill anymore hummingbirdszzz---"

click

(Party)(Ramenlover): sorry  
(Party)(Ramenlover): battery dead  
(Party)(Avenger): well, charge it, idiot  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): lol  
(Party)(Ramenlover): why did that guy's eyes glow?  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): I believe you can become eligible for a special technique depending on what you picked at character creation, and some of them can affect the eyes. Although I don't think anyone of us has one like that.  
Avenger's eyes turn red and begin to spin.  
(Party)(Avenger): You were saying?  
(Party)(Ramenlover): woah! dude! what kind of stuff can you do?  
(Party)(Avenger): it increases my chance to dodge attacks, get critical hits, and makes me move faster. it's called Sharingan.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): we'll be invulnerable with something like that!  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): I don't think so. Look at his chakra.  
Sasuke's chakra was at half, and it was still going down fast.  
(Party)(Avenger): woah. didn't notice that, hehe.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): I think I've got a special skill of my own…  
A Ninja has appeared!  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Ninja!  
A Ninja hits Cherrygirl for 6 damage.  
(Ramenlover): Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
You use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
You use 70/50 required Chakra.

A poofing sound was heard and a ball of smoke appeared by them.

An exact duplicate of Naruto's character appeared.

Well, it wasn't exact. It looked sort of like a sick duck; it was sprawled out across the ground with a flushed expression and blank, glazed over eyes.

(Party)(Ramenlover): …Wut happened? That's only supposed to use 50 Chakra, but it drained all 70!  
Avenger hits a Ninja for 7 damage  
Cherrygirl hits a Ninja for 4 damage.  
Avenger dodges a Ninja's attack  
Ramenlover hits a Ninja for 6 damage.  
A Ninja hits Ramenlover for 5 damage.  
(Party)(Avenger): XD  
A Ninja hits Ramenlover's Clone for 28414 damage.  
Ramenlover's Clone disappeared!  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Oh god. Your chakra control sucks! That clone had a Taijutsu rating of negative 56!  
(Party)(Avenger): LOL, IDIOT  
Ramenlover critical hits a Ninja for 11 damage.  
A Ninja dodges Avenger's attack.  
Cherrygirl hits A Ninja for 6 damage.  
A Ninja dies.  
Ramenlover gains 15 Experience.  
Cherrygirl gains 10 Experience.  
Avenger gains 10 Experience.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): …Wut happened to my Shadow Clone?  
(Party)(Avenger): where'd you learn that anyway?  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Your character is too low level to use a technique like that…you don't have a good enough chakra control. Like…see that pond over there?  
(Party)(Ramenlover): got it in a special event  
(Party)(Ramenlover): ya  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Kay, watch this.

Sakura's character approached the small body of water near them, and a glint of blue light sprouted from her feet for a moment. She stepped onto the water's surface and began to walk across it. With each step, a message appeared.

3/3 Chakra used  
3/3 Chakra used  
4/3 Chakra used  
7/3 Chakra used  
3/3 Chakra used  
3/3 Chakra used  
(Party)(Ramenlover): You can walk on water?  
3/3 Chakra used

She jumped out of the lake.

(Party)(Cherrygirl): Right, see that? Walking on water only takes 3 Chakra, but not even my chakra control is good enough to do it perfectly, so I wasted some. You have your Chakra back. Open your character window, right click your feet, hit Focus Chakra, and try walking on water.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): k, 1 sec

Naruto directed his character to the lake, followed Sakura's instructions, and took a single step.

3/3 Chakra used  
(Party)(Ramenlover): This isn't hard…  
3/3 Chakra used  
7/3 Chakra used  
49/3 Chakra used  
841/3 Chakra used  
Ramenlover has fallen unconscious!  
(Party)(Avenger): oh god  
(Party)(Cherrylover): Something HAS to be wrong. The manual didn't say much about this, just that some characters are created with better control than others, but every character is created with some sort of gift.

Naruto's screen turned to a greyscale color. His character still had health, so he wasn't dead, but he couldn't move and his character simply lay floating in the water.

Attempting to send a message to his party, he realized that he couldn't do it while unconscious.

Sakura's character came and pushed him to the surface, and about half a minute later his screen returned to normal, and his character stood up again; his chakra slowly came back; the telltale blue bar began to jump up.

(Party)(Avenger): Well, let's keep going. There has to be something for us in this forest.

The team went into the forest and began to train quickly, finding large groups of monsters and gaining levels.  



	3. Player Killer

**A MMORPG in Konoha**  
A MMORPG in Konoha

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Naruto directed his character to the lake, followed Sakura's instructions, and took a single step, walking onto the water.

3/3 Chakra used  
(Party)(Ramenlover): This isn't hard…  
3/3 Chakra used  
7/3 Chakra used  
49/3 Chakra used  
841/3 Chakra used  
Ramenlover has fallen unconscious!  
(Party)(Avenger): oh god  
(Party)(Cherrylover): Something HAS to be wrong. The manual didn't say much about this, just that some characters are created with better control than others, but every character is created with some sort of gift.

Naruto's screen turned to a greyscale color. His character still had health, so he wasn't dead, but he couldn't move and his character simply lay floating in the water. Sakura's character came and pushed him to the surface, and about half a minute later his screen returned to normal, and his character stood up again; his chakra slowly came back.

(Party)(Avenger): Well, let's keep going. There has to be something for us in this forest.

The team went into the forest and began to train quickly, finding large groups of monsters and gaining levels.

It didn't seem like too long in the game world until they were all level 5. All 3 were dealing more damage with attacks, they had more health and chakra, and Naruto could actually get his character to summon up a clone or two. Before they knew it, though, it became hard to see in the forest they were in. Night fell in the game world.

(Party)(Ramenlover): that reminds me  
(Party)(Ramenlover): what time is it?  
(Party)(Avenger): 10:14  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Wow, I had no idea we were playing for that long. I think I'm going to go to bed.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): summer is about staying up late, lol  
(Party)(Avenger): hey, are you guys going to Shikamaru's party tomorrow?  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Yeah, definitely. Everyone's going to be there.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): Shikamaru's having a party?  
(Party)(Avenger): …  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): XD  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Tommorow. Shikamaru's house. 11:30 AM.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): k  
(Party)(Ramenlover): sorry, gotta go.  
(Party)(Avenger): same, see you guys tomorrow  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Yrsj, ;syrt/  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): Yeah. Later.  
Cherrygirl has logged off.  
Avenger has logged off.  
The party has been disbanded.  
(Ramenlover): woot. now it's time for me to train on my own. ill gain like 20 levels before they see me again  
A Black Bear charges at Ramenlover!  
A Black Bear hits Ramenlover from behind for 21 damage.  
A Black Bear gets a critical hit on Ramenlover from behind for 37 damage.  
Ramenlover misses A Black Bear.  
A Black Bear hits Ramenlover for 12 damage.  
(Ramenlover): oh god!  
Ramenlover has logged off.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Shikamaru's Party

The next day at the party, Naruto and Sasuke approached eachother, attempting to speak above the music and other people talking. Shikamaru had a pretty big house, and for a guy who found it troublesome to even pick up a pencil, he threw an awesome party.

"841 out of 3 Chakra used." said Sasuke as he approached Naruto.

"…Can we not talk about that?" Naruto said. He turned his head around, seeing Sasuke and some of the other kids, but Sakura was nowhere in sight. Moments later the pink-haired girl appeared in front of them; the entire front of her body had a red stain on it, and her face was dripping wet.

"…Woah. What happened to you?" Naruto said, drinking some punch from a plastic cup.

"...Ino was holding my head in the punch bowl." she said. At that, Naruto's eyes popped wide open and he turned his head to one side, doing an exaggerated spit take. He then began scraping his tongue with his hands. Sasuke sighed.

"So…do you guys think anyone else here plays Ninja?" Sasuke said. He then remembered, and pulled out the two install disks from his pocket and handed them to Naruto.

"I doubt it." said Sakura. "The game's fun, but it's soon going to be the bane of all productivity." She gave Naruto her install disks too.

"What's going to be the bane of all productivity?" Ino appeared from behind them, latching onto Sakura.

"…Oh, nothing. Just some silly game." said Sasuke.

"What game?" Ino looked at him from around Sakura's back.

"Ninja. It's an MMORPG." said Naruto.

"…MMORPG?"

"That means when you play, you're playing with real people, all over the city, and the world." Naruto sighed.

"…That sounds like fun." Ino tilted her head to the side.

"Well, we were thinking of heading to the internet café after the party, if you wanted to join us…"

"Does 'we' include my Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke shuddered and took a step backwards.

"…Sure does, and you'll be able to spend as much time with him as you want--" Naruto was interrupted; Sasuke had punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"…Idiot." Sasuke rolled his head in a circle, popping the bones in his neck.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

After several more embarrassing accidents, the party ended and Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke found themselves in the internet café. They were assigned four computers in a line, and they all logged into Ninja. Sakura helped Ino create a character, when Naruto turned around, then turned back to the others.

"Hey, is that Neji playing Ninja?" he whispered.

"Only one way to find out…" said Sasuke.

"HEY! NEJI!"

Neji turned around to face them.

"Yep, it's him."

Naruto leapt from his chair, ran to Neji's computer, and yelled back to the others.

"Hey! Neji is Destiny! He's the guy that saved us lastnight!"

"…You! You're Ramenlover? Why didn't I guess that?" Neji scratched his head, then continued playing.

"Neji, you don't seem like the kind of guy to waste away your days playing online games…" said Sasuke.

"I need something to pass the time." Neji replied.

"Wait, you're higher level than us! Me, Sakura, and Sasuke are level 5, and Ino is level 1. You're level 21 now. That means you can train us in a higher level area." said Naruto.

"…Okay, that sounds fun. I'll form a party. Character names, everyone?"

"Ramenlover."  
"Avenger."  
"Cherrygirl."  
"Sweeteheart."  
"Boy, that's lame."  
"Shut up."

Naruto returned to his computer.

Destiny has invited you to join a party.  
You have joined the party.  
Avenger has joined the party.  
Cherrygirl has joined the party.  
Sweeteheart has joined the party.  
(Party)(Destiny): Alright, follow me, guys.  
You are now following Destiny.  
(Party)(Destiny): Oh, Sasuke. I have something you might like. Open trade with me.

Seconds afterward, Neji lead them through the forests of the Land of Fire, easily defeating everything they saw on the way. Ino was level 3 by the time they reached destination.

(Party)(Cherrygirl): Is this where you train?  
(Party)(Destiny): Yep. There's some good high level monsters here.  
(Party)(Sweeteheart): Look! A swarm of butterflies! They're so cute!  
Butterfly Swarm hits Sweeteheart for 1 damage.  
(Party)(Avenger): XD.  
(Avenger): Katon – Goukakyuu no Jutsu!  
Avenger breathes a fireball at Butterfly Swarm.  
Butterfly Swarm takes 21 damage.  
Butterfly Swarm dies.  
Avenger gains 2 Experience!  
You feel restored!  
(Party)(Destiny): Butterfly Swarms fully heal you when you defeat them.  
(Party)(Sweeteheart): Is that another player?  
(Party)(Destiny): Oh...RUN!  
(Party)(Avenger)!!  
(Party)(Ramenlover)?  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): According to his character sheet, that guy's a level 82 missing-nin in the guild Akatsuki, and since he left his village he can attack us!  
Akatsuki (Eetachee): 500k or die  
(Party)(Destiny): I don't have that much money! He's way higher level than us…it isn't fair! Everyone…run…  
(Party)(Destiny): NOW!  
Eetachee's eyes glow a kaleidoscopic color.  
You are frozen by Eetachee's Mangekyo Sharingan.  
(Party)(Ramenlover): GUYS WAIT I CAN'T MOVE  
Destiny's eyes glow bright with intensity.

Sure enough, Naruto's character was completely frozen. His screen was covered in a blue haze. In a flash of light, Neji's character dashed toward Eetachee.

(Party)(Avenger): mangekyo sharingan?  
(Destiny): Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!  
(Destiny): 2 strikes!  
Destiny hits Eetachee for 4 damage.  
(Destiny): 4 strikes!  
Destiny hits Eetachee for 8 damage.  
(Destiny): 8 strikes!  
Destiny hits Eetachee for 16 damage.  
(Destiny): 16 strikes!  
Destiny hits Eetachee for 30 damage.  
(Destiny): 32 strikes!  
Destiny hits Eetachee for 53 damage.  
(Destiny): 64 strikes!  
Destiny hits Eetachee for 82 damage.  
Akatsuki (Eetachee): lol  
Eetachee hits Ramenlover for 88 damage.  
Ramenlover is no longer frozen.

Naruto's health was lower than half. He shuddered, realizing that his character was about to die, then he realized something.

His character was radiating an orange aura. He opened his stat window again.

Ramenlover  
Level 5  
Health – 1,232  
Chakra 13,322  
Taijutsu – 99  
Ninjutsu – 99  
Genjutsu – 99  
Ninja Tools - 99  
Ninja Tool Skill – 1  
Techniques –  
Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Orioke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique, Ninjutsu, B-Rank)

He looked back at the chat window.

Ramenlover enters a fit of rage and is consumed by the Nine Tailed Fox Chakra.  
You gain techniques-  
Nine Tails Fox Chakra (Must be under 50 of Health to activate)  
(Party)(Destiny): Oh…  
(Party)(Cherrygirl): my…  
(Eetachee): god.  
(Party)(Destiny): Naruto, hit him!  
Eetachee hits Ramenlover for 132.  
Ramenlover's wound closes up.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 22.  
(Ramenlover): Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

This time, at least ten clones appeared. They all dashed at Eetachee, and began attacking him with lashes of the orange chakra. An unrelenting barrage began to ensue, as Eetachee attempted to fight back, but to no avail.

Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 22.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 48.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 58.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 36.  
Eetachee hits Ramenlover for 69.  
The clone disappears.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 29.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 43.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 12.  
(Eetachee): omg…  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 47.  
Eetachee hits Ramenlover for 58  
The clone disappears.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 82.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 58.  
(Eetachee): Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!  
Ramenlover takes 49 damage.  
The clone disappears.  
Ramenlover takes 194 damage.  
Ramenlover's wounds close up.  
Ramenlover takes 221 damage.  
The clone disappears.  
Ramenlover takes 187 damage.  
The clone disappears.  
Ramenlover hits Eetachee for 36.  
(Avenger): 500k or you're the only one that's dying here.  
(Eetachee): k…1 sec  
(Avenger): sorry, that's a bit too long for my tastes  
Avenger's eyes glow red and begin to spin.  
Avenger's kunai hits Eetachee for 7 damage.  
You are frozen by the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Avenger gains 1 Ninja Tool skill.  
Cherrygirl is frozen by the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Sweeteheart is frozen by the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
The Nine Tailed Fox Chakra fades from you.  
Destiny is frozen by the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Avenger is frozen by the Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Your Chakra has permanently increased.  
(Eetachee): GJ  
(Eetachee): you guys almost beat my clone  
(Eetachee): lol, bye

Naruto opened his stat window again; he had some time before he could move again.

Ramenlover  
Level 5  
Health – 320  
Chakra – 540  
Taijutsu – 17  
Ninjutsu – 15  
Genjutsu – 14  
Ninja Tools - 11  
Ninja Tool Skill – 5  
Techniques –  
Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Orioke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique, Ninjutsu, E-Rank)  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique, Ninjutsu, B-Rank)  
Nine Tails Fox Chakra (Must be under 50 of Health to activate)

Naruto looked up to realize that the others were crowding around him.

"…Dude…that explains why your Chakra Control sucked so hard! You've got Nine Tails!" said Sakura, holding a strategy guide for the game.

"Actually, I don't have any tails…I think." said Naruto.

"No...! You didn't get a Bloodline Limit like Sasuke or Neji, but you got something much better, and soon you'll be able to control it."

"So…that means I'm more powerful than you guys, right?"

"Sort of." said Neji, with a nod.

"…What just happened?" Ino asked.

"Basically, we went into the forest and got attacked by a high level player. He almost killed Naruto's character, but it turned out that Naruto's character had a secret power that turned the tables of the fight and allowed us all to survive a painful death." Sakura said.

"…Gedsundheit."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Phew. This story makes me think I play too many  



End file.
